warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdflight
|namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Birdflight Birdflight |familyt=Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl = Cloudstar Gorseclaw Spottedpelt |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny }} Birdflight is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and long, fluffy fur. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Birdflight is a queen of ancient SkyClan. :When SkyClan is driven out of the forest by the Twolegs that had been demolishing their camp and the other Clans refuse to share their territory, she tells her mate, Cloudstar, that their kits are too young to make the long journey with the rest of the Clan and will stay if any Clan will have them. Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, tells Cloudstar and Birdflight that she and her kits will be welcome in his Clan. Cloudstar is wary of Kestrelwing at first, and questions him, but Birdflight convinces him that he is needed to lead SkyClan but that their kits need her. Cloudstar replies that he will wait for her, no matter how long it takes. Cloudstar then leaves, with SkyClan, to look for a new home, while Birdflight stays with ThunderClan. Later, Birdflight doesn't rejoin SkyClan. :She later appears when Leafstar receives her nine lives, giving her a life along with the gift of faith. She also reunites with Cloudstar, and tells him that their two kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw, will walk among the stars of StarClan in honor of their SkyClan ancestors. :The kits of Cloudstar and Birdflight are strongly believed to be distant ancestors of Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. ''SkyClan's Destiny :She is seen when she greets her two kits in Leafstar's dream. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :When Cloudstorm is suggesting an idea for driving out kittypet invaders, Birdflight defends him from Buzzardpaw, and states that Cloudstorm is as brave as any warrior, perhaps even braver. She later participates in the battle against the kittypets, and when they are preparing to dive off the fences, she loses her balance for a moment and makes the entire fence wobble. She hisses an apology to Cloudstorm. :Later, when she has become Cloudstar's mate and is pregnant with his kits, she approaches him after SkyClan loses a battle with ThunderClan over a piece of territory. She is shocked that they lost, and protests to Cloudstar that he said they couldn't lose the battle. Cloudstar snaps at her, but immediately apologizes. She nudges him gently toward the medicine den, saying that he needed to get the cut on his flank seen to, but he speaks to the Clan first. Trivia *She has been described with green eyes. *She was mistakenly called "Birchflight" in the Fourth Erin Hunter Chat. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Cloudstar: Son: :Gorseclaw: Daughter: :Spottedpelt: Distant Descendants: :Spottedleaf: :Tigerstar: :Leopardfoot: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Cherrypaw: :Molepaw: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters